Imagine Psych
by DARWIN51
Summary: A collection of short Psych prompts and drabbles, these are the "Imagine Psych" posts I make on twitter. Many of you have asked if I could put them all in one place: here they are. No prior knowledge is required in reading these, as you will see if you open it. Also involves stuff about the cast. Shh..
1. Chapter 1

Imagine Psych

(A collection of screenshotted notes that I post on twitter ( darr51))

Imagine James and Maggie filming a scene where he leans over her on the bed and kisses her. When they call cut, he pulls back and says "I'll be right back" and quickly leaves but everyone sees his very obvious boner and they all start laughing and cheering while Maggie sits on the bed with 1 hand over her mouth, laughing and blushing hard. 

Imagine the day before Lassiter's wedding, Juliet gets shot on the job and is in the hospital recovering and has to miss the wedding. Imagine Lassiter looking out at the two empty seats in the front row where Shawn and Jules belong. Lassiter is filled with worry the whole time but Marlowe reassures him that everything will be fine.

Imagine the cast was sitting around a campfire, playing truth or dare. Maggie picked truth and Kirsten asked her to tell her biggest secret. After much thought, Maggie said "I...killed...Mufasa" Dulé gasps so hard he falls backwards off the log he was sitting on

Imagine Shawn finds Juliet crying in their house one day. She claims she can't fit into her clothes because she is too "fat". Shawn comforts her and dries her tears, promising he would go with her to pick out all new clothing. It is then revealed to the reader that Juliet is pregnant.

I'll give you these lines and leave the rest to your imagination..

(Person X): "What is the worst lie you've ever been told?"  
Juliet: "Don't worry Shawn, it's not you."  
Shawn: "That makes me worry."

Tell A Story In 6 Words Challenge:

Interpret this how you want:  
"He desperately grasped her cold hand"

Imagine Juliet losing a bet to Shawn and he dares her to rollerblade into the dry cleaners at night and ask if they accept panties. When they give her a weird look and say yes, she loudly replies "Good, cause my boyfriend has had the hershey-squirts all week!" 

Imagine Maggie and James getting sick of working and living with each other 24/7 so they decide to take a little break and be with their families over the Psych hiatus. They start to miss each other and late night texts lead to plans to come home early when one day there is a knock at Maggie's door. She opens it to find James on the doorstep with a big smile on his face that could only come from being reunited with the most important person in his life once again.

Imagine the group trying to film a scene while Dulé has the hiccups. "I'm sorry for your *hic* loss" (then James bursts out laughing) and they can't finish the scene. He drinks a TON of water until the hiccups go away, but then keeps having to take bathroom breaks throughout the rest of the day, much to the director's frustration. James just finds the whole thing hilarious, and his amusement brightens everyone's day 

Imagine Maggie and Tim filming a scene James is not in, but he's off to the side. Maggie accidentally hits the side of her face against a wall, and stops to say "Ok wait that actually hurt" then laughs a little. While she is insisting that she is fine, James jogs over from out of nowhere to kiss her cheek in front of the whole cast and crew then jogs away again, and Maggie is left with a smile.

Imagine Jules is shot in the pelvic bone (note that area is not covered by most bulletproof vests for some reason) which is a very serious injury and she is in a lot of pain for many weeks but the first thing Shawn says to her when she wakes up is "Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Imagine Maggie filming on top the clock tower for Mr Yin Presents (which James wrote), terrified out of her mind (because she really was) jokingly yelling down to James that she hates him for writing her into that situation, and later at home they are able to laugh about it and he apologizes, promising to make it up to her..

Imagine James and Maggie in a heated (in a good way) argument in their kitchen. Maggie moves up close to him to express her "anger" As he reaches back to keep himself upright, his hand slips and cuts his arm on the side of the counter, needing stitches. Unfortunately, they have Comic Con the next day and James has to keep his arm under the table to avoid having to explain..but Maggie's arm keeps his company and they hold hands under the table the whole time. 

Imagine James tries to propose by putting a ring in Maggie's smoothie at a smoothie shop. While he's not looking, she throws the drink out. When he learns of this, he dives into the trash can, Maggie has NO idea why, Dulé is laughing his ass off, and James emerges covered in smoothie, triumphantly holding up the ring.

Imagine James tells Maggie he has a surprise for her, and leads her into a dark room (I mean literally a darkroom) and he lights up a bunch of photos on the wall, all photos of the two of them together. In each one, somewhere in the picture, James is making a sign-language letter with one hand. Maggie slowly puts together all 15 photos to say "W-I-L-L  
Y-O-U M-A-R-R-Y M-E  
M-A-G-G-I-E She signs out YES to him in the dark and they share a moment together in the dark silence

Imagine for one of the scenes, Shawn, Juliet, and Lassiter have to all talk at once in a big jumble trying to explain something to the chief. So basically the get to say random slightly-related stuff for 20 seconds. James says "But Gus said I was- and lassie didn't- don't believe a word he says!- totally did it with Juliet last night- he said he hadn't seen- Chief you gotta believe me!" No one noticed until it aired and Maggie caught it watching at home with James and she laughed hard & smacked him

Imagine Witness Protection has to fake Maggie's death and she is hiding in South America for 6 months. (All explained in my story "Piece 6" on Fictionpress) When she returns, the press bashes her saying it was for attention. People go so far as to throw things at her at Comic Con. James promptly punches their lights out, and Dulé ends up giving a speech about all she suffered in those six months as well. (For more details ask me) 

Imagine Kirsten has an amazing garden backyard with comfy patio furniture around a fire pit and the cast decides to have their own after-party there one night. The only light is coming from sliding glass back door and the warm fire in front of them. James and Maggie have found a spot on a swinging chair where they have an excuse to sit close together. Dulé and Tim sit on a couch opposite them, and Kirsten sits in a chair to their left...now you pick the ending 

Imagine Shawn and Juliet are expecting. A month and a half before she is due, she has immense pains and they find blood on the sheets she was laying. Shawn rushes her to the hospital, and she goes into labor. After 5 hours of agonizing labor, they perform an emergency c-section. The baby was not breathing for the first minute after he was born. Lassiter hears the news, and reports to Chief what he heard from Shawn: "Both O'Hara and the baby are very sick."  
(Remember, these are left for your interpretation)

Imagine it is the night of "Deez Nups" Lassiter's wedding, Juliet just found out about Shawn's secret. She left angry, upset, and in tears and goes immediately home. A few hours later, Shawn goes back to their house to get a few of his things, and to make sure she is okay. She is asleep in the bedroom and he knows better than to disturb her, but on his way out, in the dark he bumps into the coffee table and notices a photo album and a few photos spread out across the table. Pictures of Juliet and her brothers when she was young. Then Shawn remembers something, like a boulder hitting his chest: He checks the calendar on the wall, dates X'd out until the 18th, marked "Carlton's wedding". September 18th. How could he have forgotten: today was the anniversary of her brother's death. Her brother she lost when she was 12.

Imagine the scene in Canada when Shawn and Jules are making out (big time) on the lookout viewpoint scenery ledge thingy. Imagine how awkward it is for James and Maggie (like she said in the commentary)  
Imagine they are both instructed to kiss "passionately" until the director calls cut. So they kiss, trying to sell it but also trying not to be too awkward in front of the crew. They begin to think the scene is going on a little long, but neither of them minds it, just waiting for the director to call cut. Maggie starts to think 'okay, this has been going on a long time...' She pulls away slightly and asks "Is, is that it? Are we done?" Her and James turn to see the entire crew laughing silently, or maybe laughing so hard they are at the point where no sound comes out. Finally, the director says "We were gonna see just how long you two would do that for!"

Imagine Tim, Dulé, Kirsten, James, and Maggie sitting around a campfire, playing an "adult" game of truth or dare. James gets dared to show the group his most embarrassing photo on his camera roll, or at least the most risky-to-show-in-public photo. It has to be a real photo, no screenshots from the Internet. He says to the group "I can't show you that because photos like that contain nudity." Tim raises his eyebrows and says "photoS, plural?" Dulé asks "You takin nude photos of yourself?" A light blush on Maggie's cheeks can barely be seen from the light of the campfire.  
James simply responds "Who said they were of me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Imagine Kirsten has an amazing garden backyard with comfy patio furniture around a fire pit and the cast decides to have their own after-party there one night. The only light is coming from sliding glass back door and the warm fire in front of them. James and Maggie have found a spot on a swinging chair where they have an excuse to sit close together. Dulé and Tim sit on a couch opposite them, and Kirsten sits in a chair to their left...now you pick the ending 

Ending 1: Truth or Dare  
Ending 2: Jaggie  
Ending 3: Dog  
Ending 4: Hurt  
Ending 5: Downpour  
Ending 6: Sleep  
Ending 7: Secrets  
Ending 8: Avatar

~/~

Ending 1: Truth or Dare

The cast decides to play a friendly game of Truth or Dare. Feel free to change the names around in whatever order you like.  
TRUTH  
Tim asks Kirsten: "Have you ever been fired from a job and give details"  
Kirsten asks Maggie: "who do u trust most& why?"  
M asks D:"Do u have an embarrassing talent?"  
D asks J: "What action from your past would put you in jail?"  
J asks T: "worst high school experience"  
DARES  
T to J: do an imitation of someone in the group  
J to M: Show the group a picture on your phone that you are embarrassed to have  
M to D: hold your breath for the amount of time it takes you to text "I like big butts and I cannot lie" to someone  
D to K: If u had to date one of the set/crew workers, who?  
K to T: Loudly sing a song of the group's choice

Ending 2: Jaggie

It's getting late, the fire is dying down, Kirsten asks Tim to put another log on the fire. Tim brings over a chopped log and as he sets it down, it slips from his hand and crashes into the fire, sending sparks everywhere. Everyone's ok except a flying ember hits Maggie in the arm. Inspecting the burn, Kirsten advises she go inside and run cool water over it. James goes with her. As Maggie is holding her arm under the kitchen sink, James slowly goes up behind her and slips his arms around her waist. She laughs and asks what he is doing. He doesn't respond and instead tucks her hair behind her ear, and leans in to kiss her cheek. They stay like that for a while, while she's running her arm under the water, just enjoying each other's embrace. Finally, he responds by whispering in her ear "because I just love you."

Ending 3: Dog

Kirsten lets her yellow lab out into the backyard while the cast talks by the campfire. Being an outgoing dog, he immediately goes to sniff each member of the group before standing in front of James, just staying there. Maggie, being good with dogs, pets him and lets him lick her hand but eventually it is James that the dog really loves, and he lays down on James's shoes. The group continues their conversation for a while, and at one point Kirsten makes a comment about how the dog must really love James for some reason. James can't figure out why, he hasn't even been petting him as much as the others. At some point during their conversation, the dog stands up, sniffs James's shoes, and then lifts his leg to pee on him. Everyone seemed to think it was the funniest thing in the world, even James laughed although he got dog pee on his pants. Maggie whispers to James that she will "help him" clean up once they got home.

Ending 4: Hurt

While sitting around the campfire, an iffy topic comes up, and Tim (without knowing it) says something that triggers some painful memories for Maggie. Maggie excuses herself to refill her drink and goes inside, not upset, she just didn't want to be there if they were talking about that. James soon follows her, knowing how she was feeling, and he hugs her close while she rests her head on his shoulder. He knows very well that with things like this, she wasn't upset, or mad, she wasn't going to cry, she just needed some alone time and maybe someone to hold her close. He provided exactly that for her.

Ending 5: Downpour

The gang is having a nice, quiet conversation by the fire, when suddenly it starts to rain. The canopy was not providing much protection, so they decide to head inside. Maggie and Kirsten reach the door first, and lock the door on the boys, laughing as they get drenched. Kirsten locks all the doors, Maggie has James's car keys, everyone carpooled with them, so the boys stood there getting soaked. Finally, they let them in, James says "Oh c'mere I love you so much" squeezing Maggie into a big hug, getting her soaking wet while she squeals for him to let go, instead he shakes his hair out right in her face. (He whispers close in her ear, "I guess we have to go home and get dry clothes. We should also shower off this rainwater..." She elbows him in the side, pulling away while smiling and giving him a "you jerk" look. He tells the others they are leaving while Maggie heads to the car. James catches up and gives her butt a little smack & she spins around to smack his hand, with a smile on her face.)

Ending 6: Sleep

The conversation grows quieter, it's getting late, Maggie had fallen asleep on James's shoulder, with both of her hands in one of his, and his other arm around her. Normally, James and Maggie try to avoid any and all displays of affection except when alone. But now, looking down at her and how peacefully she was sleeping, he decides to just let it go. The others talk quieter so she can sleep, she has had a rough, long day on set, and everyone knows she could use this well-deserved break.

Ending 7: Secrets

It's a quiet night, and although James and Maggie are very secretive, something about the air tonight is making everyone open up about things they never talk about. They go around the circle: Kirsten admits that she is ashamed to be the only adopted kid in her family, Dulé admits that he caused the accident that put his brother in a wheelchair. Tim talks about the heartbreak he suffered when his ex-wife turned out to be a lesbian. Maggie quietly tells about her abusive father, and James talks about his mother's death. It had been a very revealing night for the team, and each of them is left with new respect for the others.

Ending 8: Avatar

Avatar The Last Airbender references, although if you don't watch it you will still get this.

While everyone else is in conversation, Dulé is staring intently into the fire, slightly twisting and moving his hands at it. He pretends to pull the flames up and swirl them in the air, then release them at Maggie. To Dulé's surprise, she responds "Cut it out Zuko. I'm an earth bender don't make me." And throws a clump of dirt at him. Dulé exclaims "You watch Avatar?"  
"Is that that cartoon?" Tim asks in disbelief. James stands up and points his finger at Tim and says "Hey. That is quality television."  
Kirsten and Tim ridicule the other three about watching cartoons.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~  
(unrelated):

Imagine Shawn raising 2 boys. On his own. They are only 5 now, their innocent banter almost makes him forget that his family is not whole, and never will be again. When him and Juliet heard they were expecting triplets, they knew they were not prepared to handle this and needed to learn some skills ahead of time. They attended parenting classes, and read every book, but nothing would have prepared them for something like this. When Juliet went into labor 1 1/2 months early, they thought it was false. Until they found blood. 7 hours of hard labor in the delivery room left Shawn with two boys, while Juliet was rushed away for emergency c-section of the third. The baby wasn't fully developed, and was not doing well. Neither was Juliet. The odds were against them, and despite all the love and prayers sent from the police department, when Shawn saw his wife two days later, he had no idea it would be the last time. He never got to see his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Forgive me if any of them are repeats; it was not intentional) (and thanks for the feedback!) Also my "Kidnapped" series (a separate story here on ff) were also "Imagine Psych"s if you want to check that out I recommend. **

25) Imagine while Lassiter and Marlowe are still living with Shawn and Juliet, lassie tells them he will be out with Marlowe all night so they have the house to themselves. Juliet's small craving for ice cream turns into a full-on whipped cream war in the kitchen. Naturally, it turns intimate with Juliet (fully clothed) up on the counter and Shawn not wearing anything below his waist. Lassie unlocks the door and walks in quietly, but immediately turns away when he sees Shawn's naked tush.  
"Christ almighty! Spencer, what the hell!"  
"Oh my god, Carlton! What..heh, what a surprise to see you here..." Juliet hops down from the counter, thoroughly embarrassed. Shawn, whipped cream can still in hand, grabs an oven mitt to cover himself and, with a mouth full of whipped cream and holding up the can, he says "Hey Lassie, you want some?"  
"Good god, Spencer, have at least a little dignity, will ya? Marlowe ran into some old friends and ditched me. I just wanted to go to sleep."  
"We'll be quiet." Shawn says. Juliet gently smacks his chest in annoyance. Lassie leaves, and Shawn and Juliet look at each other, then burst out laughing.

26) Halloween Part 1

Imagine Shawn and Juliet at their house on Halloween night, watching The Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown while Jules answers the door for trick-or-treat'ers. Once, when she goes to give candy, she comes back and Shawn is gone. She searches the house for him before going outside and calling for him. Just then, someone in a mask attempts to grab her from behind, but being the badass that she is, she instinctively elbows them hard in the face and twists their arm. The attacker cries out in pain.  
"Shawn?"  
Shawn pulls off his mask with his good hand and says "I probably deserved that for trying to sneak up on a cop."  
"Oh my god Shawn, are you okay? I'm so sorry!"  
Shawn laughs a bit and says "That was my own fault. Although that did really hurt." He rubbed his shoulder.  
"Let me see." She lightly brushes her fingers over his shoulder and he winces. "I think it's dislocated. I'll have to drive you to the clinic. I think they do emergency care." / *Continues in part 2*

Halloween Part 2  
When they return from the clinic, Shawn's arm now located correctly, he now had a very visible bruised right eye, and a cut on his nose. Juliet feels pretty bad about it, and wants to make it up to him. Like the doctor said, she advises him to get an ice pack for his eye and lay down. Of course, that's not her full plan. Within a few minutes she is sitting on top of him on the bed, shirtless, while he holds the ice pack to his eye. Just as she was lightly kissing his injured areas, the doorbell rings. "You better go get that." Shawn said.

"Does it really look like I'm in any position to answer the door?"

"I'd say you're perfectly in position. As far as answering the door though..."

"I think you should answer the door. Scare them with your hideous face." She teased.

"Damn those kids, ruining the mood." He said getting up "you better be right there when I come back" he says

"don't worry, I'm not gonna run away on you like you did me." She winks.

Shawn hops down the stairs, happily mocking to himself "heh, "did me""

"YOU'RE SO IMMATURE" he hears from upstairs.  
"That's why you love me!" He called back, smiling.

Halloween Part 3

Shawn answers the door to the trick-or-treat'ers. One kid says "What happened to your face?"  
Shawn quickly replies with "I didn't listen to Madam Zeroni." He dumps the remainder of the bowl into their bags and says "stay in school. Don't do drugs. uhh, don't talk to strangers. Especially if they're wearing a giant cat suit. That's never good news. Look both ways before- eh, just get out of here" he closes the door, eager to get back upstairs. Taking the stairs by twos, he reaches the bedroom to find his girlfriend laying in the middle of the bed, arms behind her head, relaxed...wearing nothing but the mask Shawn had on earlier. "Damn" He says to himself. "Remind me to get injured more often." She gets up and pins him against the nearest wall. "That's hot" Was all Shawn could say as she pushes his jeans to the floor. She slowly takes the mask off and leans in to kiss him gently at first, but of course it progressed, until she pulled away and said "I think you need some rest." "I know what you're doing. Don't do this, Jules. You can't just tease me like that and" "In the morning." She cut him off. Shawn looked into her eyes and said "Oh hell no" and picked her up to lay her gently down on the bed. She smiles"I was hoping you'd do that"

27) Imagine Maggie's estranged brother dies, leaving a 3-year-old son. Seeing as her other brother already has 3 kids, and her parents aren't fit to take care of children, she is the child's last hope before foster care. So of course she accepts. She flies to NYC to pick him up and takes him home to Vancouver. Now, the child (Thomas) 's father (Maggie's brother) was never mentally stable. She could only imagine what this child had been through. That's probably why he became almost intolerable: breaking things, screaming at the top of his lungs, and hitting Maggie with a mini hockey stick so she couldn't even get near him. Sometimes she just wants to put him in a box and ship him far away. But then she remembers, it's not the kid's fault. Since there is no one to watch him at home, she often has to take him to work, where some of the writers would watch him while she was filming. They usually can't handle him for more than an hour, and she has to remind herself, it's not his fault. Once while they were going over their lines, about to film, one of the writers walks in with a sobbing, inconsolable Thomas. When he sees Maggie, he runs to her and she picks him up. Shoving his face into her shoulder, between sobs, he cries "I want Daddy!" The entire room falls silent, until she takes him out into the hall to calm him down. He does this every once in a while, but more often he yells and screams at Maggie that she took his daddy from him, she killed him and she "needs to give him back". Maggie, already having been wrongly blamed for the death of another brother when she was a kid, takes this very hard. James understands. He spends most nights at her house, helping control Thomas, until finally, he offers to move in. She gladly accepts, and he promises her that the three of them will get through this, together.

28) Imagine Tim and Dulé in a light conversation about being grounded as a kid. Dulé mentions that he only got grounded for serious stuff, and when he did, it was for a long time. Tim told of how he was often grounded from going to the arcade or hanging out with friends, minor stuff, all the time. The only other person there is Maggie, in the chair with her name on it, like Tim and Dulé, sipping her Starbucks while texting on her phone. "Hey Mags! What about you?" Tim calls.  
Maggie had sort of been listening to their conversation, but pretended to be clueless "Huh? What about what?" She asked.  
"About being grounded. How often we're you grounded as a kid?" Dulé says.  
Maggie quickly debates making up a lie, but decides to tell the truth "I never got grounded."  
"What!" Tim says "Man, I wanna live in YOUR house!" Dulé says  
"How did you- never? Not once?" Tim asks in disbelief.  
Maggie shrugs "There was no such thing as grounding in my house. My parents never did that." Just then, James walks over, but decides to just listen in on their conversation.  
Dulé just shook his head "you lucky little son of a-"  
"Spoiled is what it is." Tim said "a spoiled child."  
Maggie found this slightly amusing but didn't say anything.  
"What is this argument even about?" James speaks up.  
"Maggie never got grounded as a child." Tim says.  
James, realizing, looks to Maggie and is relieved to see an amused look on her face. She looked at her watch. "I think I have a scene with William Shatner now" she teased, then left, giving James a small look of approval

(Continued)

"Guys, um-" James started, not quite sure how to put it. "Y'know, she-"

"Oh, now you're just gonna stick up for your girlfriend, that's what it is. I bet that's what you're going to do. Go ahead, Roday." Dulé said.

"You know we're just joking around, right? She wasn't actually offended by that?" Tim says.

James quickly says "no" while giving a small laugh. "No, she knows you're just joking. Just...drop it, ok? No, she didn't ask me to say this, but please just..talk about something else when she's around? I think it makes her uncomfortable."

"I thought you said she wasn't offended?" Dulé says.

"Just...okay, here's the thing: in her family growing up, it's true she never got "grounded", but...it's because punishment took a different form in her household. A more...violent form. I'm sure she would have taken grounding over that any day. You get it now? You understand why I'm saying this?"

Tim thought back to what he had said about Maggie being a spoiled child. "Wow. Now I feel like an ass."

"Me too." Dulé said "Would you tell her we're sorry?"

James chuckled "Guys, she doesn't care, and it's not your fault. How could you have known. Things like this just happen. Like I said, she didn't tell me to say this. But sure, I'll tell her you're sorry."

29) Imagine filming a scene were Shawn and Gus just caught the bad guy, and Lassie and Jules have just arrived at the scene. They pull up and run down the street, guns out, when suddenly the heel on Maggie's shoe breaks, and her foot twists under her and she falls forward, skidding a little before coming to a stop, face down on the pavement. She quickly sits up to show that she is okay, and the director calls cut.  
James runs over and kneels down beside her. He takes one look at the broken shoe, then at Maggie's bloody knees, then up to her and she quietly says "fuck the costume department" James gives a small laugh and agrees, then motions for first aid to come over.  
Being in a skirt had probably made the fall 5 times worse. Again, fuck the costume department. Now imagine James holding her hand while the medic cleans the deep scrapes on her knees, along with her elbow which had also gotten scraped.  
They go home early, and James gives her first-class treatment: a nice spot on the bed with pillows to prop up her feet, an ice pack, a movie, and dinner in bed: Kraft macaroni and popcorn, because that's all he knows how to make

30) Imagine Maggie's brother's family is Jewish, because his wife is, and Maggie and James happen to be in town, so they are invited over for Hanukkah dinner. In Maggje's defense, James did start their little fight by grabbing her thigh under the table.  
She responded by casually stabbing his arm with her fork. He pulled away in pain but she wasn't finished. When they were washing dishes she grabbed him in his jeans, driving him crazy. She continued teasing him all evening until finally when she went outside to let the dogs in, he followed her outside to the back deck where it was dark besides one spotlight . He started to make a move on her, but after a few seconds she gently pushed him away.  
"C'mon" he urged. She shook her head  
"At my brother's house! No. Save it for later."  
Shawn gave her puppy dog eyes.  
"Oh grow up" she said, pushing past him to the door and calling the dogs in.

(one of my favorites)

31) Imagine Trout now taking position as the new Chief of Police. They get a report of a body found on the beach, and he instructs Lassiter and Juliet and a few other cops to go with him to the crime scene.  
When they get there, everyone surrounds the tarp that the body is under. Trout removes the tarp and reveals a young man's body wearing only boxers, legs twisted at impossible angles.  
"The extensive bruising suggests this man hit the water hard. He is likely the unidentified man who reportedly jumped from the Washington Bridge 3 days ago." Trout said.  
Juliet slowly backed away and turned around, hands over her mouth.  
"O'Hara get back here and see if there's anything that may identify the body." Trout called.  
Juliet just took in a deep breath, hands still over her mouth, shaking her head.  
"O'Hara, you have a responsibility! I know you've seen dead bodies before so don't pull this on me!" Trout said. Lassiter considered stepping in but Trout continued "We need an identification-"

"Justin O'Hara." She cut him off. Tears were on the brim of her eyes "There's your identification."

32) Imagine they are shooting a scene where Shawn and Juliet wake up in bed together after a fight, you know, "make up sex" Well, Juliet regrets it and is still mad at Shawn, as she is angrily dressing quickly to leave.

Shawn says "C'mon Jules, is this because you think I'm a terrible human being?"

Juliet says "No, it's because you were putting words into my mouth, like you did just now."

James, breaking character, says "I was putting SOMETHING into your mouth..."

Maggie, who was facing away from the camera, now wearing just jeans and a bra, puts her hands over her mouth and turns back to the camera to show that she is laughing too hard to make any noise. That's the crew's cue that the scene has been broken and everyone erupts with laughter they had been holding back, along with some hoots and howls.

33) Imagine a standoff between the crooks and Shawn, Gus, Lassiter, and Jules. They are in a warehouse, hiding behind some crates. Lassie and Jules are wearing bulletproof vests, but Shawn and Gus aren't. Shawn, being the idiot that he seems to be at some point during every episode, jumps out and starts having a "psychic episode" telling the bad guys what their whole plan was and exposing how they did it.  
It is obvious to Lassie and Jules that the guy is going to shoot Shawn, so Juliet runs out to shove Shawn behind some crates with her, but during that attempt, she gets shot in the chest and falls to the ground.  
Now fueled by rage, Lassiter quickly takes out the two crooks and runs to Juliet, who is okay, but still laying on the ground, coughing violently.  
Naturally, Shawn and Gus run over to see if she is okay, but Lassiter yells "Get out, Spencer!". Shawn says he wants to make sure she is okay, but Lassiter, knelt down next to Juliet, shouts "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE RIGHT NOW!"

Gus drags Shawn outside to flag down backup.

Juliet insists she is fine, but the bullet hit the vest right at her sternum, therefore impacting most of her ribs as well. Lassiter tells her to stay on the ground, and his anger and concern raises when she mentions it hurts to breathe, but still insists on walking back to the car.

34) Imagine James and Maggie just relaxing, reading, whatever, doing their own independent thing while next to each other. Maggie lifts her head up and mumbles "Hey, James."

"What's up?" He says, keeping his eyes on his book.

"Remember that kid, Liam James, who played young Shawn on Psych?"

"Yeah..."

"He's turning 18 this year."

"...You're joking, right?"

"Makes you feel old, huh?"

35) Imagine that of all the times Shawn and Jules say "I love you" to each other, whenever Juliet says it first, Shawn never says "I love you too." He always just says "I love you."

Juliet finds this odd, considering most people would always say "too" when saying it back, but Shawn has always said "I love you" as if he were the first one to say it.

Once, while they are parked in his car at the diner on a hot summer night, eating their ice creams in Shawn's ("new"used/not his motorcycle) air-conditioned car, she asks him why he does this. He responds by telling her that he feels adding the word "too" makes it sound like that person is just saying it automatically, just politely responding whether they mean it or not. He tell her that when he just says "I love you" to her, he wants her to know that he genuinely means it, and is not just saying it because he feels he has to, or it is automatic. Juliet decides to start doing that, too.

A few days later at work, Juliet is reviewing some of the tapes from the Yin case; recordings from everyone's individual mic they had been wearing. On Henry's she hears Shawn's reunion with Abigail once they are out of the water, and eventually sitting and waiting for the paramedics. More than once on that tape, she hears Abigail thank him and say she loves him and is so relieved he came back for her. Each if those times, Shawn absently replies "I love you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

Imagine Psych Chapter 4  
36-44 Sorry it's short, but I have elaborated on these since posting them to the limited space on Twitter. (Can ya tell in the last chapter where I realized I can make the font smaller in the notes app I was using, therefore being able to have longer screenshot-sized stories?) Number 38 will probably become a full story soon. Thanks so much for your feedback! It makes me a very happy person, I cannot even tell you.

~/~

36) Imagine Tim Omundson has a talent (more than he already does:) a super power almost, that he didn't even know he had until he met Maggie Lawson.

He never wanted this skill. It was a burden, it was annoying, inconvenient, and downright depressing.

You see, he had the ability (and curse) to occasionally see what Maggie would be like if her oldest brother hadn't died 20 years ago. (Sorry the brother is always dead that's just the general plot in my head for any psych fic) 20 years ago, the death of her brother had been wrongly blamed on her, and she was hated and excluded by most members of her family. Can you even imagine what this would do to a 12 year old girl? Needless to say, it's changed her a lot, and she's certainly not the carefree, optimistic woman she could have been.

Sometimes after Tim was finished having a conversation with Maggie, the world would grow somewhat dark, as if he were wearing sunglasses, in a shaded purple tint. Then he would see the conversation how it could have been, for example, Tim asks "Do you have any plans for the long weekend?" And Maggie answered "Nope." That's the real life version.

Then Tim's vision grows dark and the scene replays, this time, she answered "Yeah, I'm flying down to LA to visit with my brother! I'm really looking forward to it. Don't miss me too much."

Maybe the most depressing thing about all this is that every day, without fail, he would see a faint trace of a smile on her lips. Not her real smile, but a smile from the world of what could have been.

~\\~

37) Imagine it's been a long day for everyone at the station. Juliet has been slightly distant, as if her mind was somewhere else all day. During an interrogation, her phone goes off... twice. Of course she doesn't check it and of course an annoyed Chief Vick calls Juliet and Lassiter to her office to go over what they got out of the suspect.  
While she is talking, Juliet's phone goes off again. Incredibly pissed, Chief holds out her hand, and Juliet reluctantly gives up her phone. Chief hisses "Dismissed!" And the detectives return to their desks. She sets Juliet's phone down on her desk and continues to work.  
After a few minutes, Juliet's phone goes off again, and Chief can see on the lock screen all the messages that had been texted to Juliet over the past few hours. She can't help but read them:

Charlie: "they pulled the plug. really sorry J"

Nick: "the doctors said keeping him on life support was pointless. It's over. I'm really sorry jules." Call me when you get this."

Charlie: "call me"

Missed call from Sammy

Mom: "I just want to make sure you're okay. Please answer us. And please please please don't blame yourself again."

Missed call from Nick

Missed call from Sammy

After a moment of shock, and guilt, Chief silently walks over to Juliet, and places the phone on her desk in front it her. She puts a gentle hand on her shoulder, and quietly tells her to take a break if she needs one.

~\\~

38) (Completely AU) Imagine Shawn, Gus, Lassie, and Jules investigating suspicious activity in a warehouse that's supposed to be vacant. They come to a room with test tubes and computer equipment and chalkboards full of equations. The door closes behind them, and they are gassed and pass out.  
When they come to, they are each strapped to a table, and a man gives them each an injection, and they instantly fall asleep: Each of them has a very detailed, vivid dream of an event from one other's childhood.  
Lassie dreams about 1 event from Juliet's childhood, Juliet dreams of Gus's childhood, Gus of Shawn, and Shawn of Lassie. They awake just outside of the warehouse, and the lab and mysterious man are gone. They walk to the nearest gas station to call the police station for help. On their way they discuss what happened. It turns out they each dreamed a real event from one of the other's childhood, from when they were exactly 7years old, on their 7th birthday. Lassie's dream consisted of Juliet getting a beating from her father, Juliet's dream was Gus being bullied at a summer camp without Shawn, Gus dreamed of Shawn having to dig up the backyard to find the Easter eggs his dad hid, and Shawn's dream was of Lassiter's parents yelling and throwing things at each other shortly before their divorce.  
Everyone is under a lot of stress, and some begin to get mad at each other, while others grow closer and more understanding of the other. Juliet shows sympathy for Gus and they become closer friends than they were before. Shawn is a bit more understanding of Lassiter, although Lassiter continues to push him away.  
For the next few weeks, they dream each night of different memorable events from the childhood of that same person they dreamed of while they were being experimented on. A lot of it is depressing, but most of them can handle it well. _Most_ of them…

Lassiter says to Shawn: "Yeah well at least you don't have to get beaten every single night!"  
Juliet says "Really? to Lassiter in annoyance.

Lassiter eventually explodes "I don't want these dreams anymore! I can't stand it going to sleep every night knowing I'll be in pain and fear!"  
Juliet mutters "At least you get to wake up…"  
Shawn says roughly "Lassie? A word?" He grabs Lassiter's arm and him and Gus drag him out of earshot.  
"Would you suck it up, for her? We're all going through this." Shawn whispers urgently.  
Gus reminds him "The intention of this experiment was to bring us closer, not tear us apart!"  
Lassiter speaks up "Don't talk like that! This "experiment" has done nothing but harm! Are you afraid to go to sleep every night; do you wake up sweating, having to check yourself for injuries; only to realize it wasn't even real?"  
"It's only been three weeks, you need to get yourself under control-"Shawn starts.  
"3 weeks, 22 days, 22 dreams, almost all of them painful and sad, believe me, I have never understood O'Hara more than I do now, and it's terrible that she had to go through that, but that doesn't mean I want to relive it every night!"  
"Try _18 years!_" Gus said, sticking up for his good friend.  
Shawn grabs a fistful of Lassiter's shirt, taking everybody by surprise. "Listen! You can come over to my house every night if you want, follow me around, rant and yell, yell at me but DON'T do any of this in front of her. Got it?"

(this is probably going to become an actual story)

~\\~

39) This one isn't about Psych, it's about the movie Winter Break (Maggie Lawson) if you haven't seen it: it's about a college kid whose friends are pressuring him to get laid, he meets Maggie's character & they hit it off

Imagine filming near the end of the movie, when they finally sleep together, the cameras basically show the back of Maggie while she takes her bra off for the guy. I would imagine she was wearing something to cover herself, but imagine the actors who play the guy's friends bursting through the door, hooting and hollering, congratulating the guy's character on "finally making it"

~\\~

40) Childhood:

Imagine Juliet's chore is to clean the horse stable in their backyard. When she finishes, her father comes in to inspect. He steps in a pile of horse shit, in his good shoes. He shouldn't have worn good shoes to the stable in the first place. Furious, he gives Juliet a severe whipping, leaving raised ridges with a little blood on her back.  
He leaves, and her brother asks her to join him and a few neighbors in a game of baseball. He says it'll make her feel better. She joins, but plays outfield to keep it safe. A fly ball comes straight at her, but the fat kid runs backwards to get it and crashes into her, landing on top of her flat on the ground. The kid gets up, but she doesn't.  
She is in tears. One of the kids makes a joke about how the fat kid "isn't THAT fat" and calls her a pussy.  
Her brother, Nick, being the only one who knows what happened to her, lunges at the kid and grabs his collar, telling him to go home and stay away from his sister. He overreacts a little, shaken by what just happened but he is very protective, perhaps because he can't protect her from their father.

~\\~

41) Imagine Juliet was kidnapped: chained, drugged, raped and neglected: for a month.

One night her kidnapper knows he is going to get caught so he throws her over a bridge into the icy river. Rescue teams barely manage to save her, Shawn is waiting on the shore. When she finally recovers mostly, weeks later, suspects are held in a room, and Juliet has to identify which was the one. "That's him. Number 4." She shivers.  
"That can't be.." Shawn says.  
"Are you calling me a liar?"  
"No, it's just...that's my brother." Shawn says.  
"But- you don't have a brother right?"  
"I didn't even know until this year." He admits.  
Juliet turns to Henry in disbelief. He gives a solemn nod.  
"Jules I'm so sorry" Shawn reaches out to embrace her but she quickly steps back, seeing the similar features...seeing her kidnapper's face on her boyfriend. Their relationship hits a dead end and it's a long time before Juliet can even look at Shawn the same.

~\\~

42) "I'm sorry Mr Spencer...she didn't make it"

Shawn dropped the phone "GUSS!" Gus hurried in from the other room "Shawn? Are you ok-" "THAT'S NOT FUNNY." Shawn screamed at his best friend. He was staring at Gus with a murderous glare. "Shawn, you are scaring me. What happened?" Gus said, backing away. "I just got a call saying Jules was shot and didn't make it. Why would you pull such a sick prank on me? I'm sorry I ate all your twinkies but this is no way to get revenge on a man, you know she means EVERYTHING to me!" He said with tears in his eyes, his voice getting louder. "Oh my god." Gus whispered. "Shawn, I- I'm so sorry. My god." He put a hand on his best friend's shoulder but Shawn shoved it away and headed out the door. "Where are you going? " Gus called "To the police station. I'm going to find Jules and find out who was responsible for that phone call!"

~\\~

43) Imagine Maggie goes into labor 2 months early, nearly dies, and at one point James is forced to choose to save her or the baby. He chooses to save Maggie, even though she told him to save the baby if it came to that.  
When she wakes up, she is furious with him and completely heartbroken about her child, physically and emotionally a mess.  
James says "I came so close..." It is obvious from his voice that he is crying now, "I came so close to losing you today...do you know how scary that is! I c-" he sniffed and took a big breath "I can't lose you. So I'm probably the worst father on the planet, and the worst boyfriend for not listening to you, but...I need you. More than anything in the world. So hate me all you want, but I love you."

~\\~

44) _Dear Maggie,_

_It's lonely out here. I miss your beautiful face, I miss your voice, I miss brushing back your hair and kissing your lips and melting into you._

_I see how sad you are. Don't be sad, baby. I'm always here. Always and forever. And I just want you to be happy, so don't be afraid to move on, meet new people, I know you could never forget me. But there is a difference between moving on and forgetting. It's not the same, honey._

_I know I'm in your dreams. I go there to make you happy but you always wake up crying. Please don't cry. I'm always here for you._

_It's lonely up here. I'm cold, and alone. But from here I can watch over you, Always and forever._

_All my love,_

_James_

~\\~


End file.
